


A Dirty Girl

by Recto Verso (Ariel_Hedgehog)



Series: Wicked Games [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Hedgehog/pseuds/Recto%20Verso
Summary: When you work late, sometimes you get a surprise...





	A Dirty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happen when I do overtime and my mind wanders... All mistakes are mine, characters aren't. Have fun! :)

Kara Danvers had seen Lena Luthor in many situations. It was usually when she was at her computer, typing one thing or another. Kara would come in, say hello and ask if she could empty the trash bin. Lena would nod without looking at her and Kara would push her cart near the desk and do her job quickly and quietly. She would say goodnight and leave with her cart.

Sometimes, she would find Lena staring furiously at her screen, bags under her eyes and trash bin full of empty coffee take out. After that kind of night, Kara would find Lena either absent the following evening or asleep at her desk. Kara had been brave a few times and put a blanket on the over tired woman. Lena had never stirred nor had she said anything.

Once, Kara had heard Lena cry before she entered her office and she had stayed outside, desperately wanting to comfort the other woman but knowing very well that Lena valued her privacy and wouldn’t want her to be seen in that state. Not to mention that they barely knew each other. 

It was Friday night and Kara was pretty sure that Lena wouldn’t be in her office since the night before had been a record for empty coffee cups. She smiled to herself when she found the office vacant. She pushed her cart inside and emptied the trash bin before she took her rag to clean the desk’s top. Oddly enough, Lena hadn’t turned off her computer and some of her work was still sprawled on the desk. She’s probably stuck in a meeting, Kara thought. 

She was putting her rag back on her cart when she heard it. A faint buzz sound, like a cell phone, but constant. Maybe an alarm? Kara looked around, trying to find the source. There was a door that was slightly ajar and the sound became louder as she got closer to inspect it. She opened the door and saw a little corridor that led to another door. 

Kara walked slowly to the second door, still trying to figure out the buzzing sound. It was something she had heard before, if only she could remember where. She was about to open the door when a moan made her stop.

“Yes! Harder! Please!”

Kara started to panic. Lena was having a private moment, probably with Mister Olsen since he was often in her office, and the last thing she would want would be to get caught by the janitor! As Kara turned to leave, Lena moaned again.

“Fuck me please! Make me come, Kara!”

Kara felt like a deer in headlights. Did Lena know she was there? Was it an invitation? Or was she having sex with someone who coincidentally was named Kara? She paused and listened. Lena seemed alone in the other room and the sound… was a vibrator! How could she have missed that?

“I need you Kara!”

She hesitated. Should she go in there and make Lena come like she wanted? Or should she leave and forget what she heard? Maybe she could ask Lena on a date like a normal human being? Yeah, definitely the smartest plan. Walking slowly, Kara came back to safety. She had reached her cart when she heard the buzzing go faster.

“Kara! Yes!” 

Kara felt her mouth get dry and her pussy get wet. Screw being smart or better yet, let’s go screw the CEO! She went to wash her hands thoroughly in the bathroom joined to Lena’s office then she untied her hair. She went to her cart and popped a breath mint before she went back to the secret room. Lena was still moaning and seemed to still chase her release.

At the second door, Kara waited for a beat. This wasn’t a porno movie, this was real life and Lena could totally freak out when Kara entered her private… sanctuary. Was she really going to do this? The faint noise of Lena’s pussy being pounded by the vibrator made the decision for her. She slowly opened the door and the vision she saw brought a fresh wave of juice to her pussy.

Lena was on a bed, lying on her back with her eyes closed and her knees bent and spread wide open. Her shirt was open too and her breasts were out of her bra, waiting for someone to feast on them. Lena’s skirt was so up, it looked like a belt and her left hand was pushing a glistening vibrator into pink lips while her right hand was playing with her right tit.

Kara looked at her for a few seconds, trying to determine the best course of action. She went to the end of the bed and placed herself between Lena’s legs before she placed her right hand on top of Lena’s left, taking control of the vibrator. Lena’s eyes opened in terrified surprise but she calmed down when she was who it was.

“I want you. Fuck me!”

Kara had a little smile as she pulled out the toy.

“You’ve been planning this haven’t you? You set this up so I would find you with your vibrator deep in your pussy, aching to come, needing to come, but your problem is you can’t do it alone, can you Lena? You need me to lick you, uh? You need my tongue and my fingers, you want me to take you.”  
“Yes!”

Kara took Lena’s left hand and licked her long fingers. The taste was intoxicating and Kara longed to taste it at the source but she had to be patient. She had a beautiful toy in front of her and she wanted to play. She placed Lena’s hands flat on the mattress next to her hips with a firm pressure on the wrists to leave them where they were. Kara got off the bed and slowly removed her shoes, socks and jeans. Her shirt was long enough to cover her crotch which was perfect for what she had in mind. She removed her panties but made sure to stay covered all the time.

Lena was watching with rapt attention, her breathing slowly returning to normal. She was still aching to come and Kara wasn’t helping. Kara took the discarded vibrator, which was still buzzing, and turned it off before she started to lick Lena’s juices, her tongue slowly going on all the ridges. She looked at Lena dead in the eyes as she sucked on the tip. She licked the length of the toy one last time before she turned it on and pushed it between her legs.

“I’m so wet, Lena! Just seeing you like this, tasting you… it’s so hot!”

Kara started to move the toy in and out slowly at first and then faster and faster. She wanted to come to take the edge off and to tease Lena. She put the vibrator on her clit and came almost instantly, the pleasure making her let out a cry and curled on herself. She held on to the bed to prevent herself from falling over, not trusting her legs to support her. Lena had a hard time to stay put. Seeing Kara come undone was making her so wet she felt her juices gush out of her pussy and drip on her back entrance. Maybe she could ask Kara to do something about it later but she doubted she would be able to control anything tonight. Kara was in charge of her orgasms and Lena was gladly letting her.

Kara regained her senses and turned off and pulled out the vibrator before she slowly got on the bed.

“Good girl! I think you deserve a treat.”

She presented the toy to Lena’s mouth and she smiled as Lena started to lick eagerly. Lena cleaned all the juices on the vibrator, her eyes never leaving Kara’s, her hand staying flat on the bed. Kara removed the vibrator from Lena’s mouth and placed it close on the bed.

“Did you enjoy watching me come, Lena? Did it make you wet?”

Lena lifted her ass from the bed to show Kara how wet she was. Kara pushed her hips back on the bed. Lena whined but stopped when Kara straddled her.

“Hold on to my ass,” Kara ordered. Lena obeyed and placed her hands on Kara’s cheeks, holding on firmly.

“I don’t think you’re wet enough for me yet. But I am.”

She started to rub herself on her partner’s abs. Her shirt was still hiding her pussy and Lena wished she could see the glistening pink lips. Kara kept rubbing her clit on Lena’s stomach, loving how the friction was sending jolts into her core. She started to touch Lena’s breasts, caressing the alabaster skin, tracing the soft curves, yet avoiding the rose buds waiting to be sucked on.

“You have such amazing boobs, Lena. Maybe… ugh! I’ll let you fuck me with them later… If you’re a good girl.”  
“Kara, please! I need to come! Please!” Lena begged.

Kara stopped moving her hips.

“You don’t come before I do at least twice. Maybe thrice. Understood, my good girl?”  
“Yes,” Lena whispered.  
“I didn’t catch that, what did you say?” Kara pressed as she passed feather like fingers on Lena’s nipples.  
“YES!” Lena yelled.

Kara started to rub again and Lena decided to be bold and to help Kara reach her goal so she could finally reach hers. She slowly got her hands closer to Kara’s butt crack, taking her time since she didn’t want Kara to notice and stop her. Once her hands were exactly where she wanted them to be, Lena waited for Kara to be on the edge then she placed the tip of her right middle finger on Kara’s back entrance and wiggled it.

Startled at the new and unexpected sensation, Kara came hard. Pleased with herself and ready to face the consequences of her boldness, Lena waited for Kara to come down from her high. Kara felt her breathing coming back to a slower pace and looked at her lover.

“You vixen! Is that something you’d like to try?”

Lena bit her bottom lip and blushed.

“Yes. I’d like you to take me… there.”

Kara had an evil laugh.

“I won’t if you don’t ask it properly. What do you want Lena?”  
“I want… I want you to fuck my ass, Kara!” Lena almost yelled.

Kara gave her her biggest smile.

“No. You’ve been naughty so you won’t have your ass fucked tonight. Consider this your punishment.”

Lena pouted while Kara got off her and off the bed. She started to unbutton her shirt, revealing her pussy then her toned stomach and her breasts covered with a half-cup blue bra. She removed her shirt and let it drop on the floor before she slowly removed her bra and threw it with the rest of her clothes. Lena hadn’t lost one second of the reveal and she was almost drooling at the vision in front of her.

“You like what you see, Lena?” Kara’s voice was sultry and sent shivers down to Lena’s pussy.  
“Yes.”

Kara got closer to the bed.

“Would you like to taste what you see?”  
“Yes!”  
“Too bad. Only good girls get to taste. But I’m hungry and I’d like to eat. Any idea what I could eat?”  
“Me! Please, Kara, eat me!” I need to come, please!”

Kara considered her next move for a moment.

“I have to clean the mess I made, first.”

Lena smiled as Kara came back to the bed and placed herself between Lena’s still bent legs. She made sure she wasn’t touching Lena’s pussy as she started to lick Lena’s abs clean.

“Mmmm, I taste so good. Too bad you won’t have any. Maybe next time I catch you being dirty in your office. Or maybe next time I’ll bend you over your desk and fuck you in front of all the windows. Would you like that?”

Lena was having a hard time formulating a coherent thought.

“I want! Please Kara! I want you to fuck my ass… ugh! In front of the window! Please, please, Kara, eat me!”

Kara looked at her for a moment before she decided that Lena had waited long enough. She took one last lick at Lena’s abs before she lowered herself to her pussy and took a slow lick of her juices, stopping short of her clit. Lena let out a cry and lifted her hips to get closer to her release. Kara pushed her down then grabbed the vibrator. She had a feeling that Lena wouldn’t last long and she wanted her to have a big orgasm.

She wet the toy in Lena’s juices then she pushed it in Lena’s entrance inch by inch until it was exactly where she wanted it. She looked up to Lena who was out of breath with anticipation.

“Come, my good girl,” Kara said before she turned on the vibrator and sucked on Lena’s clit. With the vibrator carefully placed against her g-spot and Kara’s lips around her bundle her nerves, Lena took about five seconds before she exploded in a powerful orgasm and almost blacked out. She felt her legs give out and her body dissolve into a million pieces. The double stimulation made her peak a second time on the heel of the first orgasm and a third time when Kara gently bit her clit and moved the toy in and out of her pussy. Just when she thought she couldn’t take any more, Kara did something with her tongue and Lena came a fourth time, sending her mind and body over the edge.

When she regained consciousness, Kara was massaging her sore legs and she could feel her clit still throbbing between her legs.

“Hey,” Kara said softly. “How do you feel?”  
“Good. Sore but good.”

Kara smiled and applied pressure to Lena’s legs.

“I booked you a spa day tomorrow. Did you enjoy our little session?”

Lena let out a little sigh of happiness.

“Yeah. It was almost perfect.”

Kara stopped massaging and looked at her wife, surprised by her statement.

“Almost?”

Lena nodded.

“How do you feel about being called ‘daddy’?”


End file.
